


Grauation Trip

by Notsoscottishcow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex, im sorry if you see this, second hand embarrassment warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoscottishcow/pseuds/Notsoscottishcow
Summary: Being childhood friends with Ushijima was interesting, but hard because you had a total crush on him. You planned out a trip with the third years from the other schools you knew, and finally got to do what you'd been waiting to do for years. || THIS IS CURRENTLY BEING BETA-READ BUT FEEL FREE TO LEAVE CRITICISM LOL ||
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Grauation Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series if you guys want me to. This is my first fic so leave critisim in the comments if you have any. Enjoy this scenario I came up with on a 4 hour long car drive.

You met Ushijima when you were both in kindergarten. You had seen him eating alone on the first day of school so you decided to sit with him and talk with him.

You sat down next to him and placed your bento in front of you,”Hi, I’m Y/N what’s your name?” you said to him with a big cheery smile that made your eyes close almost all the way. He looked at you and said,”My name is U-shi-ji-ma Wak-a-toshi.” his name was so long he had a bit of trouble saying it, and he said it so quietly you barely heard it over the rest of the class. He gave you a small smile and you said,”It’s nice to meet you Wakkun!” he looked at you confused at the nickname you gave him. You giggled at this knowing exactly what he was thinking. “It’s a nickname,” you explained, he tilted his head like a confused puppy. You continued,”It’s a name you use when someone’s name is long, you can call me N/N.” He smiled and said,”Okay N/N-chan.”

His calm and quiet personality complemented your more extroverted and talkative one, but even though you were a natural at making friends he stayed your only friend and you were his. In first grade you discovered you lived across the street from each other and went for play dates often. When you were half way through second grade, you developed your crush on him. You didn’t really know of course but you did know that when you hung out with him it made you really happy. When you got to middle school you stopped having playdates at your houses, and started going to other places like getting ice cream, getting boba, or a small picnic. Soon after you started this everyone asked if you were dating, (but you couldn’t really blame them because you both looked more like teenagers than middle schoolers, and you were  _ really  _ close like a couple) but everytime your answer was the same,”We’re just friends” or,”  _ No we’re like siblings  _ !” (even though you shouldn’t have a crush on your sibling) You guys were so close you'd even seen each other change before, like not naked but if either of you needed to put on a new shirt or a different pair of pants you never urged the other to look away or get out.

At the end of middle school he ran up to you and hugged you for the first time with an  _ actual  _ smile on his face. You were a flustered mess, blush on your cheeks  **and** your ears and you let out a surprised squeal. He released you and held up a letter with a soft expression. Everyone around watched in awe because you two were usually the most stoic people in the school never showing much emotion. (even though you used to be super extroverted you started to be more introverted and saved your energy for hanging out with Wakatoshi.) You noticed but didn't care and read the letter to yourself.

_ “Dear Ushijima Wakatoshi, _

_ We are happy to tell you that you have been offered a sports scholarship to  _ **_Shiratorizawa Academy._ ** _ We have noticed your outstanding volleyball ability and would like to have you on our school team. Blah, blah, blah, other things letters have. _

_ -Shiritorizawa Staff "(idk) _

You looked up at him beaming with that same cheery smile and kind eyes you’ve had since kindergarten, the ones he always loved. “Congratulations Wakkun!” you said happy for your best friend. He had been training especially hard with his dad trying to get their attention since he got on the team, and now he had it. He looked down at you with excitement in his eyes, no one else saw it but you had known him for so long it was like a secret language you two had created. 

“Will you go with me?” he said, excitement still in his eyes. 

“But I didn’t get a scholarship and I’m not on any of the sports teams.” you replied a frown forming on your face.

“What about the entrance exam?”

You stood there for a second thinking, you were smart and never got less than a 90 on your tests, but getting into a top academy was a whole different story.You finally looked up at him and said,”Okay, I’ll try.” He smiled, and pulled you into another hug. You melted into the for a second but it was interrupted by the bell ringing indicating the end of the school year. That day you went to go get some taro boba to celebrate.

When you got your acceptance letter you got some more boba, and were about to confess until you got a call from your mom calling you home. After that embarrassing mess, you decided to keep it a secret.

**________________________________**

It was the first day of high school and people were already whispering about you when you walked in with Wakatoshi. “Who’s  _ that  _ ?” “It’s Ushijima and some girl” You heard them and pulled your ears back how you always did when you were mad. (I can wiggle my ears and pull them back so that’s what you're doing, you also have above average sight and hearing) Everyone thought this was a bit intimidating and you could see small flashes of fear in their eyes, you held back a smirk. You knew you were a bit of a sadist, but this was  _ great  _ . But you also wanted to smirk because you knew you weren’t just ‘  _ some girl  _ ’. You came from a rich family much like Wakatoshi, you were even given your first phone all the way back in elementary to plan playdates with him. The next day you felt like showing that for everyone that talked bad about you on the first day. You never liked showing off your ‘rich kid’ status but you knew it would stop the whispers. So you wore an expensive hair comb, made out of pure gold, it had diamonds on it, and to top it all off a purple gemstone at the top shaped like a heart so it matched your uniform. It caught some peoples eyes and the whispers you heard were different now,”Who is  _ she?”  _ “Do you think those are  _ real?  _ ” You were a bit irritated, the whispers didn’t stop, but at least now they weren’t talking shit about you.

When Wakatoshi tried out for the volleyball team and obviously got on the team you were left alone whenever he had practice. Luckily, their manager was a third year and they were looking for another one. When you heard you decided to try for the position. You were smart, organized, and got along with everyone especially the other first years so they chose you. Besides Wakatoshi, everyone along with the third years and the coach were a bit afraid of you. Your sophisticated, sadistic, and stoic demeanor left them intimidated and the first years knew best that if they messed with you, you would threaten them and carry it out. Tendou and Semi learned that the hard way after annoying you when you were in a bad mood, they had bruises in places nobody would want bruises and they lasted for two weeks. Being the manager was fun, seeing everyone's faces when you got mad at them, or when they knew you were in a bad mood. One more thing is that after every match they had, and their summer training camps you made friends with the other managers. At your final training camp in your third year, all of the third years and managers from Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Johsai, and of course Shiritorizawa planned a graduation trip. It was a short trip, only three days but it was all the way in Hawaii and you were gonna be alone with each other. The original plan was to bring everyone but you settled on just the third years and managers so that your family could buy individual rooms for everyone and an extra for you all to hang out.(You left Yachi out because she was the only one without a passport and she couldn’t get one in time. Even though all the third years were invited only you, Wakatoshi, Semi, Tendou, Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Kiyoko, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Mattsukawa, Yaku, Kuroo, Bokuto, Yukie, and Kaori got permission. Most of you were 18 already including you and Wakatoshi so you got to decide so only the 17 year olds had to ask but most of them got turned down _ . _

**________________________________**

Now the trip was finally here.  _ “Okay,”  _ you thought,  _ ”Toiletries, Clothes, Bathing suits… should I?”  _ You peered at the small stash of condoms you had next to your vibrator, shoved in the back of your bottom drawer with your sets of fancy lingerie. You had bought the lingerie while at the mall just to boost your confidence in the mirror at home, the vibrator was the first thing you got on your 18th birthday, and the condoms were given to you from Tendou when you went to go celebrate Wakatoshi’s 18th birthday. You took them of course, but you sucker punched him in the face for it.  _ ”Ugh, fuck it”  _ you grabbed the condoms and vibrator, shoving into the small pocket of your suitcase. Then folded the lingerie, putting it under your clothes, closing your suitcase and carrying it out of your room and down the stairs. 

Once you were downstairs you popped the wheels out, grabbed a jacket and your car keys, and headed out the door. Wakatoshi was already waiting for you next to your car, you flushed and greeted him,”Hi Wakkun, do you have your things?” He held up his suitcase in response,”Yes.” You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, maybe it was the childhood friendship, maybe it was his quiet personality and short responses, maybe it was that adorable small smile, maybe it was the way he effortlessly picked up the heavy suitcase, but oh my god you were head over heels for him.  _ ‘That was actually kind of hot…’  _ you thought when you saw him pick up the heavy suitcase. Remembering the extra items you’d packed, your face flushed at the thought of making use of them with Wakatoshi. You stood there with your face flushed, eyes half lidded and dark and blown with lust, an ache spread between your legs, letting your mind wander to darker places. Wakatoshi cleared his throat confused as to why you hadn’t answered him yet and you snapped back to reality,”OKAY; let’s get going!” you said holding up your car keys embarrassed wondering how long you were standing there. You both put your suitcases into the trunk and got in the car. You drove the short drive trying to ignore the ache between your legs. You could feel Wakatoshi’s gaze boring into the side of your head but brushed it off and pretended like he was looking out your window.  _ ‘Wow, she even looks beautiful when she’s driving’  _ he thought, he was in love with you. 

He thought he had been obvious as everyone he met knew, and the rest of the team knew too, but he wondered why one of the smartest girls on campus couldn’t figure it out. You treated him like a brother, but in a car full of guys with no more room you’d also probably sit on his lap rather than the floor. (sorry about the weird comparison I can’t think of anything) You guys had never talked about crushes to each other because neither of you wanted to confess, and both of you thought the other didn’t have interest in anyone at all. Once you were at the airport you texted the others to see where they were, the two of you lived fairly close to the airport and didn't need to wake up as early which was nice.

[Travel Chat]

Where are you guys :  **You**

**One Eyed Rooster** : Me and Chibi-Chan just got here were getting our bags checked

**Lev Abuser** : HEY I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW

**Karasuno's Mom** : Me, Daichi, and Asahi are getting food.

What about Kiyoko? :  **You**

**Bestie 1** : I'm here with Kaori and Yukie.

**Bestie 2** : Notice how my name is first 

**Bestie 3** : 2 is bigger than 1

**Bipolar Owl** : Guys you left me at the gift shop where are you

I- :  **You**

**One Eyed Rooster** : LMASHHSHHS WHAT?

**Bestie 2** : OH SHI-

**Bestie 3** : Were getting starbucks what do you want Bokuto it should be ready when you and Kaori get back

**Bipolar Owl** : Surprise me

**Bestie 3** : Okay vanilla bean frappe it is

**Dooru** : Can you guys be quiet Iwa-Chan is trying to sleep

R u guys already waiting at the gate? :  **You**

**Dooru** : Yeah we got up at like 4 a.m and got here an hour ago because he wanted to go early but now he's sleeping on my lap

**Matsukawa** : Oikawa I didn't realize how small Iwaizumi's head is it looks normal on ur non-existent thighs

**Dooru** : Wdym I'm thicc

Sure flattykawa, dream on dooru :  **You**

**Dooru** : Don't be mean Y/N-chan I have feelings

Never knew doors had feelings but okay :  **You**

**Teen Hisoka** : Me and SemiSemi are with Dooru

**Dooru** : Wait where?

**Teen Hisoka** : We're literally right across from you

SO YOU  _ ARE  _ A DOOR :  **You**

**Dooru** : wait what? when did i say that?

You answered to the name Dooru :  **You**

**Dooru** : ugh whatever

**Emo Suga** : Where are you and Wakatoshi-Kun?

We just got our bags checked, Kuroo don't move we see you :  **You**

**One Eyed Rooster** : Okay

**Dooru** : This is not over Y/N

Sure it's not Dooru :  **You**

**Dooru** : STOP CALLING ME THAT

**________________________________**

You and Ushijima got your bags back and walked over to Kuroo and Yaku greeting them. “Hi Kuroo." you said with your stoic face,"Hi Y/N-Chan, thanks for taking us on this trip" You waved your hands as if the comment was something to wave away physically,"Oh, it's nothing. Besides, we all deserve it after three years of  _ hell  _ " Wakatoshi looked down at you confused,"But high school isn't hell." he piped in. You looked back at him and chuckled,"I'm just exaggerating Wakkun." Yaku waved up to the three of you,"Hey, down here!" You looked down and exhaled through your nose,"Hi Yaku-san" he wasn't actually that much shorter than you but you could still look down on him. The four of you made it through the airport, until you saw Suga, Daichi, and Asahi getting food. You and Wakatoshi were holding hands, (because thats what best friends do, right?) your grip on his hand tightened urging him to stop. You looked up at him and pointed to the three boys,"Wakkun can we go get food with them? I didn't have breakfast." He gave you a short nod and the two of you walked up to them, leaving Kuroo and Yaku to find the managers and Bokuto at the starbucks. "Hi Suga, Daichi, Asahi." you waved at them with your now free hand which was no longer holding Wakatoshi's. "Hi there Y/N!" Suga said. "Hi Ushijima-san," he smirked and pulled Wakatoshi away from you,"  _ so~, did you tell her yet?  _ " he whispered. "Tell who what?" he said, glancing over at you, already chatting with Daichi and Asahi. "Don't play dumb, you've got it bad for her, I know and this is like my sixth time seeing you." Wakatoshi stared at him blankly,"No." Suga was about to tell him something right as you tapped Wakatoshi on the shoulder,"Do you want anything Wakkun?" you asked, tilting your head. He looked at the small restaurant behind you and said,"Five." you nodded at him and walked off to get his pasta. When the two of you were in middle school you made a list of your favorite foods and gave them numbers, that way you didn't have to say the full names. Suga looked at Wakatoshi confused as to how you got his order from a single number when there wasn't even a numbered menu. 

"What was that?"

Wakatoshi looked down at him,"What?"'

"You guys have a secret language?!"

"No we don't, it was just the number for pasta"

Suga looked up at him with his mouth hanging open,"You guys have a food code?!"

"Yes."

"I wish I could be that close to someone." Suga looked back at Daichi and smiled with a faint blush forming.

"But I thought that was something everyone did, do you and Daichi-san not know each other's favorite foods?"

"Yes we know each other's favorite foods, but we didn't make a code out of it!"

"Okay."

"Seriously Ushijima-san you guys have such a good friendship, I'm sure it wouldn't change anything. She might even feel the same! Just tell Y/N-"

You came up to them with your salad and Wakatoshi's pasta in hand,"Tell me what?" Suga looked at you with wide eyes as you handed Wakatoshi his food, you made sure to brush his hand with the tips of your fingers,"Here Wakkun." you said in a quiet voice. You looked back at Suga and expectantly tilted your head with your half lidded eyes you always had. "Nothing." Wakatoshi said before Suga could get himself back together. Shortly after Daichi and Asahi came up to the three of you and suggested you go meet up with everyone at the gate. You guys walked the rest of the way, Daichi and Suga were getting all coupley and it made your stomach turn. But it wasn't because of what they were doing, you thought it was cute how affectionate they were being with each other actually. The thing that made your stomach twist was that you were thinking of Wakatoshi! (okay maybe part of it was that you were hungry but were just gonna ignore that part for now) You knew you had a crush on him but damn, this was bad. Your legs had been carrying you to follow Wakatoshi, but you were brought back from your slight trance when you heard Tendou call out your name,"Y/N-CHAN!!" you looked at him, his red hair being easy to find in the crowd."Hi Tendou." you said giving him and everyone else a small wave. The other managers came up to you and you started chatting. Wakatoshi was next to you until he went to sit down. You looked around behind your manager friends, Kuroo teasing Yaku about his height and getting kicked at the back of the knees for it, Tendou enthusiastically telling Semi about a new anime he started watching, Bokuto looking for a trash can to throw away his empty drink cup, Mattsun asleep for some reason, and you didn't bother to look directly at Suga and Daichi kissing or Oikawa and Iwaizumi cuddling. Instead, your gaze fell upon Wakatoshi, peacefully eating his pasta," _ Cute  _ " you mused under your breath. Kiyoko heard it and she stopped talking, trying to follow your gaze. The other girls did the same and they all let out a squeal. Your half lidded eyes looked,  _ softer  _ for some reason, it was hard to explain but the girls knew it was because you liked him. "You should go sit with him Y/N" Kiyoko suggested, the Kaori and Yukie nodding in agreement. You whined a bit in protest a bit but went as soon as Yukie threatened to take away your food. Sitting next to Wakatoshi you opened the small box your salad was in and ate it.

**________________________________**

When the two of you were done eating it was time to board. You and Wakatoshi went to go throw away your trash letting everyone board the plane a little bit before you. Originally you were supposed to sit with the rest of the managers, but they decided they didn't want that to happen. Instead, Tendou sat with them leaving a space next to Wakatoshi for you. Wakatoshi went to his seat, and you went over to where the managers were to find Tendou in your seat,"Tendou, I was going to sit there" you said in a monotone voice. He smirks at you,"Well I got here first, just go sit next to Wakatoshi-kun Y/N." "Getting brave are we now Satori?" you said cocking an angry eyebrow and glaring at him. You never called him by his last name, this was serious. But Tendou was feeling a bit brave, so even though he flinched he stayed in the seat. You didn't argue and just went to sit with Wakatoshi. You walked to the back of the plane, and took the empty window seat next to Wakatoshi. He looked down at you confused but you got what he was trying to say,"Tendou wanted to sit with the girls'' He gave you an understanding nod. You were half way through the short anime you'd decided to watch when you felt yourself start to drift off to sleep. The anime ending was playing in your earbuds but it sounded like white noise to your sleepy mind. You were so tired you even failed to notice your head falling on Wakatoshi's , but it caught his attention. He gently slipped your phone out of your hands and turned it off, next he tried hard not to wake you up by moving his shoulder too much when he took your earbuds out. Semi noticed the sudden movement and looked over to see Wakatoshi lying his head on yours to sleep as well. He fought to contain his fangirlish squeals and took pictures, sending them to a group chat without you or Wakatoshi.

[Mission Ushijima/Y/N]

GUYS LOOK :  **Semi**

_ Semi sent 3 attachments _

**Mother Crow** : Wait what? I thought Tendou was supposed to sit there

**Karasuno's Manager** : OMG OUR SHIP IS SAILING JLHDVVD

**Sad Fukurodani Manager** : SUGA, WHY ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT SEATS LOOK AT THE PICTURES

**Happy Fukurodani Manager** : HVSILYCUFJHVJCULSJV

**Volleyball Kirishima** : I'm with the girls uwu

**Chemistry Nerd** : I wish I had that with Kenma ;(

**Scary Shrimp** : Shut up Kuroo this isn't about you

**Flattykawa** : They're almost as cute as me and Iwa-Chan!

**Italic Akaashi** : Oikawa did you not just read what Yaku said? I-

**Bold Akaashi** : Shut up Shittykawa

**Flattykawa** : Make me

**Thicc Owl** : Are they sleeping? That's so cute

**Deadchi** : HELP SUGA'S TRYING TO FIGHT ME BECAUSE WE'RE NOT DOING THAT AND I'M NOT TIRED AND CAN'T SLEEP

**Mother Crow** : JUST DO IT YOU'LL FALL RIGHT ASLEEP

**Flattykawa** : I just sit back and observe

**Jesus** : Did you guys pray yet today? 

**________________________________**

You woke up towards the end of the flight still in the same position, Wakatoshi was still sleeping. You opened your sleepy eyes, trying to figure out what the weight on top of your head was. Moving your eyes around you saw a familiar purple t-shirt and familiar... abs? 'wait....' you thought as you looked up. You sharply inhale through your nose when you see Wakatoshi's face. Sure you had seen him sleeping before at sleepovers you had, and a couple times you even had to share a bed because you were scared of the floor, fearing the shadow of an empty cola bottle. But this? This was the closest you'd ever been to him while sleeping. You tapped ever so lightly on his chest 3 times to wake him up. He groggily opened his eyes lifting his head up. "Hi Y/N'' he said quietly so that only you could hear him. Semi was knocked out next to him, probably because he was up most of the 10 hour flight from Tokyo to Oahu. You sat up and yawned looking for your phone. Wakatoshi noticed and handed it to you along with your earbuds neatly fixed in a little bow like how you taught him when you were in the 8th grade. You gave him a small smile and gently took them, putting them back into your small bag. When you landed you both got out of your seats and walked into the isle. Semi was still sleeping so you roughly shook him awake,"Wake up dipshit, we gotta get to the hotel" He slowly opened his eyes and groaned, you rolled your eyes and scoffed in response,"Okay, we'll go without you then." "AHH! NO, I'm up! I'm up!" he pleaded. You smirked pitifully at him and started walking behind Wakatoshi out of the plane. Everyone else had already gotten out of the plane and were waiting for the 3 of you. You all came out to meet them and you and Wakatoshi were greeted with smug grins. You noticed, you always did. Growing up everyone was amazed with your  _ beyond  _ average sight and hearing, even you doctors- no,  _ especially  _ your doctors. Which is one of the reasons you hired private doctors, and stopped telling people about your abnormal abilities. You were F/N fucking L/N and you were  **not** about to let some creeps run tests on you like a lab rat. That was one thing Wakatoshi loved about you, how you were like an immovable rock. (Well maybe not a rock, more like a pristine crystal.) The way you always noticed everything. The way you wouldn't smile most of the time because he knew you were saving it for when the two of you spent time alone. The way your smile was so big and cheery it made your eyes close almost all the way. The way your skin always glistened perfectly in the summer sun. The way you would sometimes snuggle up with him on cold winter days. You noticed everything, but never the way his eyes got softer when he looked at you, the way he looked longingly at you, the way a faint blush always crept up on his face when he saw you, or the soft smile he always had around you. It was frustrating. It was  _ so  _ frustrating, but he knew one day you would notice. You didn't say anything about the group and walked down to talk to them about what the plan was going to be for the rest of the night.

"Uhhh, it's a bit late and I think we're  _ all  _ tired so let's just get room service or something." you look around trying to gauge their reactions, it's silent but you know they all agree from the look they give you. "Okay then," you said,'' lets go." You turned and mindlessly reached out for Wakatoshi's hand out of habit. He grabbed your hand back, and you both loosely held each other's hands while walking to get your bags. The rest of the group followed you, and you heard small giggles here and there. The rest of that night is just a sleepy blur of chatting, bad room service, and saying goodnight until it was just you and the girls left in the group room. "Sooooo," Kiyoko said, looking up at you on the bed next to Yukie with her and Kaori sitting on the floor, all of you surrounded by energy drink cans. "What?" you said in a questioning tone. "Don't try that with us." Yukie said nudging your shoulder and chuckling. Letting out a sigh of defeat you rolled your eyes. "I'm serious, what is 'SoOOOooOOoo' supposed to mean?" you asked with air quotes. "I'm not a psychic'' you said as you took a sip of the redbull in your lap. "When were you gonna tell us you finally got with 'WaKkUn' Y/N'' Kaori said in a teasing voice. They all let out a giggle while you narrowly avoided choking on your drink,"W-what do you mean?" you asked in an airy voice from almost choking, and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. "C'mon, the hand holding, the sleeping on each other's shoulders, the nickna-'' she was cut off by you. "Okaay, okay, I get it." you chuckled. "But some people show affection in different ways, some people even kiss their best friends!" you tried to defend yourself. "Oh please, you're just saying that to cover up." Yukie said. The night went on like this until Daichi came in at 3 in the morning,"Guys. It is 3 in the morning. Go. to. bed." "Fiiiine '' you all said getting up and going to your seperate rooms. The hotel you picked had floors with 17 rooms, just enough for everyone and one more room to hang out in meaning you had the entire floor to yourselves. The best part wasn't even that the rooms were sound proof, but it was that you were on the top floor meaning you could be as loud as you wanted as long as you didn't jump or stomp.

**________________________________**

_ You let out a helpless moan as Wakatoshi ghosted his fingers over your wanting heat. "Tell me what you want Y/N" Your breath hitched at his cold and demanding, but also gentle voice and at the use of your whole name. "Wakatoshi~" you whined. "Tell me."he dipped his fingers between your folds poked at your entrance, teasing you. "I want you Wakatoshi, only y-" you were cut off my your own sharp gasp as he shoved himself inside of you. "Y/N." he said again. But this time, it wasn't breathless like you expected, or demanding like earlier. It just sounded like he was saying your name. You creased your eyebrows in confusion an looked up at him, he looked like he always did, not like he was currently about to turn you inside out. "Y/N." There it was again. _

You peeled your eyes open and let out a groan. That wasn't the first time you had a dream about your friend, this had started way back in your second year and you couldn't figure out why. _'It's probably just hormones or something'_ you'd thought to yourself when you woke up from the first one. The next night there was another _'This is normal, everyone has dreams. It'll stop eventually.'_ you thought when you woke up from that one. But, they didn't stop, and it was honestly getting hard to see him everyday. Eventually you got used to it but now that you were having one and HE was the one waking you up from it, all the embarrassment was coming back. Thankfully it was only for a brief moment and your emotions are always naturally hidden when you wake up. He looked down at you and said,"Everyone woke up early, they're waiting for you." You sat up and stretched your arms above your head yawning and said,"Tell them I'll be ready in 20 minutes." He nodded at you and walked off, locking the door behind him. You sat up and rubbed your eyes before getting up and getting ready. Not really feeling like wearing makeup, you just put on some eyeliner and lip gloss after washing your face and applying sunscreen. After that you walked out of the bathroom to look through your luggage, and decide on an outfit. You wore a nice black sundress with white stars all over it, and neon rainbow colored flowers along the rim. The dress was short, had a pretty open back, and fit you perfectly. It wasn't a fancy dress, more on the simple side and Wakatoshi loved when you wore it. You paired it with a wide brim hat that had a black silk ribbon on it which you had tied into a cute bow, and underneath your wore your black set of lingerie that you'd packed just because you could. As you walked out of your room to meet everyone in the room you dubbed 'the hangout' you slipped on some short boots with little heels. Opening the door to the hangout you greeted everyone and went to sit next to Wakatoshi, a small bag that held your phone, a needle, and your wallet. The needle was only there for self defense reasons, while most girls opted for things like pepper spray you were good with the needle. You preferred a more intellectual view on things, and using the needle to disable people was more effective and easier for you. Not to mention you were a natural, and you knew most bad people were focused on their desires and not hiding their weak points leaving you easy access.

"Soooo, like what's the plan?" you asked looking down at your hands fidgeting with your needle. "Uhh we wanted to wait for you" Bokuto said, rubbing the back of his neck, letting out a forced chuckle. "You're a bad liar," you said, not looking up and giggling to yourself. "Meh, it's okay. I kinda wanted to go to the beach if you wanna do that" You suggested giving him a reassuring look. You looked around as everyone shared looks and nods of agreement, "But like how are we gonna get there?" Kaori asked, playing with a stray tendril of her hair that she missed when putting it into a ponytail that morning. Tendou quickly pulled his phone out of his left pocket and started typing away. "There's a bus coming in like 5 minutes that can take us to Waikiki, there's also a shopping center there so we can get some food." He said, earning nods of agreement and a snicker from Bokuto who thought the name of the beach was funny.

All of you got your things together, took the elevator to the lobby, and walked the block to the bus stop like you were the aesthetic main characters... Which you were. You got to the bus stop a couple minutes early and you decided to talk with the girls about which anime you wanted to binge that night.

"Can we watch Demon slayer, I haven't started it yettt" Kaori complained, putting her hair into her signature ponytail making sure not to miss any. 

"Well that's too bad, I wanted to watch My Hero" Yukie said.

"But that too loOOOOoOOoong!" Kaori shot back.

"How about Banana fish?" you jokingly suggested.

"NO!" they said in unison while you let out a small giggle.

"How about Ouran, it's not too short and we can definitely finish it in one night." Kiyoko said, trying to keep the peace.

"Yeah sure" Kaori said as you and Yukie gave nods of agreement

Just as you'd finished your discussion the bus came. Nobody else was there so you were free to choose whichever seats you wanted. Bokuto sat in the front left window seat with Kuroo in the middle and Tendou closest to the aisle. Yaku sat at the window seat behind them with Semi in the middle seat watching the problem children with him. Ushijima sat at a window seat with Matsukawa in the middle seat and Asahi directly across from the problem children. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat in the row right in front of the back seat with Suga and Daichi opposite them. Finally, you and the other girls took the back seat with you at the left window, Yukie next to you, and Kiyoko at the right window with Kaori next to her. The bus started moving and you looked at them expectantly. Kiyoko started, showing you her pocket knife, next was Yukie who showed you her brass knuckles, and finally Kaori with her pepper spray. You needed these items just incase, you might be with a big group of boys but you kept them knowing you'd probably go out without them at least once during the trip. "Okay." you said turning to look out the window. It was a short ride, maybe about 10-15 minutes total. Once you arrived in front of the shopping center you all stepped out and started walking around. It was an outdoor mall, with a brick walkway at ground level, and shops and stores lining the wavy path shape. There were palm trees in big white pots made out of the same material as the hot bricks under your feet. You wandered along the bricks window shopping for places to shop after whatever you were going to have for breakfast. Ushijima was to your right, looking at the way the sun perfectly bounced off of your skin, taking in the way your dress fit, and your exposed legs. As you were walking some stores caught everyone's eyes like a store literally named 'Tokyo' filled to the brim with anime merch, stores that caught your eye like hot topic, and stores that caught Tendou's eye... like Spencers. At one point you passed an empty ice cream shop besides the worker, and everyone stopped in front of it. You were all thinking the same thing until Suga picked up on the looks you were exchanging,"No. We are most definitely NOT getting ice cream for breakfast." He said crossing his arms and shaking his head. You looked at him with your half lidded eyes and raised an eyebrow challenging him,"Well sorry Suga-kun, looks like you're not the one the money to buy everyone breakfast. ICE CREAM'S ON ME!" you said holding up your wallet. You looked Suga directly in the eyes smirking while everyone else cheered.

-to be continued-

-This is a oneshot unless anyone wants me to continue it, and yes there will be lemon later on-

-I update this a lot and it should be done by the end of the week, make sure to check it everyday and thank you!-

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Thank you for reading this all the way through! You can leave requests or ideas for this to become a multi chapter fic or a series. Sorry again if it was bad this is my first time writing fan fiction.


End file.
